If You Die Then We Die With You
by momojinxie
Summary: What if it had been too much, all the stress of being sacrificed, then being possessed by the Nogitsune was too much for Stiles to take. Both mental, and physical torture had taken it's toll on him. He welcomed the darkness, sweet blissful death. "When you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore, it's actually kind of peaceful."


I love Stiles and I love how Teen Wolf ended, but somehow I felt the need to torture myself and rewrite the ending. Instead I killed off Stiles in the Season 3B finale.

* * *

><p><strong>If you die, then we die with you.<strong>

As the Nogitsune fell to his knees he slowly shattered into dust. It was over. It was finally over. The Nogitsune couldn't hurt anyone else again. Scott sighed a heavy sigh. _We did it Allison...We did it..we saved everyone... _He smiled and looked up toward his best friend. "Stiles!" He called out as he watched him fall to the ground.

Lydia covered her mouth and got down on her knees beside him. "No Stiles! No, no no." she choked a sob back and held his head on her lap. "Stiles please!"

In the end it had been too much, he died and came back and then his mind had gone through psychological torture, he'd hurt, and killed innocent people and his best friends. Despite everything, he welcomed this death. He knew that Scott only wanted to save him. But that's not what he wanted. He wanted to stop the Nogitsune, even if it cost him his life. When the two split it divided everything, their strength. Their will. Their life. Even in separation they were intertwined. He could hear the sound of their lives. His friends. His first love. He slowly opened his eyes, he could feel Lydia's warm tears on him. He knew that she could feel it. He knew hat she could feel his life slip away. He groaned softly "Is everyone else alive?" Scott nodded and he smiled "Good..." he chuckled "Maybe I should have taken up Peter's offer to be a wolf last year."

Scott shook his head. Leave it to Stiles to make a joke in a moment like this. "Stiles, you can't" he cried as he squeezed his hand. "You're my best friend...you're my brother...you can't do this to me...you can't-"

"Scotty...it's okay..." he whispered.

There it was. The reassuring **okay** that he heard from Allison the night before. "It's not okay Stiles...it's-it's not okay!" he gripped his hand. He could literally feel the life leaving his body. He remembered all of the countless times Stiles had saved him. Had saved everyone. And they couldn't return the favor. No amount of alpha power in the world could save the only people that mattered to him.

_He remembered when Stiles stopped him from killing himself. How Stiles selflessly stepped into the gasoline and risked his life. He was always risking his life. "Scott you're not no one...you're someone. Scott you're my best friend and I need you...Scott you're my brother, alright so..if you're gonna do this then you're gonna have to take me with you."_

_Stiles wasn't the one that got bitten. He never got stronger, or smarter, he didn't get better at Lacrosse or talking to girls because of supernatural reasons. Stiles had that potential. He always had it in him. _

Lydia cried and shook her head, her fingers combing through his hair. "Stiles no...what...what are we supposed to do without you?...you...can't go...you can't..." she sobbed and leaned down kissing his forehead.. "Please...You're the one that figures it out...you're the one that always figures it out...so you can't..."

_She remembered how much he cared for her. How much he always cared for her. "You see that's the problem. You don't care about getting hurt, but you know how I'll feel? I'll be devastated and if you die I will literally go out of my freaking mind. You see, death doesn't happen to you Lydia, it happens to the people around you. The people left standing at your funeral trying to figure out how they're gonna live the rest of their lives without you in it!"_

"Hey...it's okay..." he looked up at her and caressed her soft strawberry blonde hair, smiling softly. "I wouldn't want to go out any other way."

Isaac stood stunned. Erika, Boyd, Allison, now Stiles. Anyone that he'd ever cared about was disappearing before his eyes.

The door swung open behind him Derek, the twins, and Argent ran inside. It took Derek a moment to realize what was happening. "Stiles!" he yelled and ran beside Scott and Lydia, kneeling down looking at him. There it was. That scent. The smell of death.

_As much as he bullied Stiles he always protected him, and Stiles did the same for him. He protected him the best he could do for being human. He called him on his crap. He was fearless. There wasn't a darach, a werewolf, or kanima alive that scare him. Stiles was the strongest out of everyone. He wasn't a werewolf, a hunter, a banshee, or an emissary. He was just a human. He never had a heart to heart speech with Derek. He showed him he cared by his actions. Saving him from the kanima, and comforting him when Boyd died._

Stiles looked over at Derek and gave him a little nod. "I'm glad I got to meet you guys...all of you..." he whispered. Even though Kira was knew in his life, he couldn't have done this without her. His only regret is not getting to know her better. "Scott...do me a favor..." he whispered.

"Anything. Anything at all..."

"Look after my dad for me..." his voice was barley a whisper and if it wasn't for Scott's enhanced hearing he wouldn't have heard him. He nodded as tears streamed down his face. He watched the look of content on his face as he closed his eyes.

"Stiles!" Lydia cried. "Stiles!" she gently shook him and cried hugging him close, her body heaving as she sobbed. Derek placed a hand on her shoulder as the tears slowly ran down his cheek. Despite being human Stiles was brave, and strong, and witty. He was pack, and losing pack was like losing a limb.

Kira gasped and hugged Scott. _I thought history didn't have to repeat itself...I thought we could save him..._

Argent looked away not being able to see watching one more innocent, kid die._ They're only kids..._

–

Scott parked Stiles jeep outside his house, he'd dropped off Kira with her parents, the twins took off giving Scott the space he needed. Isaac and Argent followed the jeep and parked behind him. He looked up seeing Sheriff Stilinski, his mom and Deaton waiting on the porch. Melissa sighed and placed her hand on her chest, relieved to see her son. He immediately went to her and hugged her tight. "Mom..." his voice was a sob.

The Sheriff looked to Lydia, Isaac, and Derek. "Where's Stiles...?" He turned to Scott. "Where's my son?" he looked frantically between all of them "Where's my son!? Where the hell is my son!?" His eyes met with Derek and he saw the pained expression in his eyes. "Where is he!?"

Derek looked down and shook his head.

He was stunned. He lost everything. His wife. His son. His world. He fell to his knees and Melissa was by his side, hugging him. There were no words. Nothing to say that could ease the pain. Argent frowned as he watched. He knew the pain of losing a child. He knew the pain of losing a wife. Compartmentalizing only did so much.

There was a cool breeze, and Lydia looked up toward the woods and for a brief moment she swore she saw him. The teenage boy gave her a small sad smile. He didn't want to leave his friends, or to leave his dad, but he didn't have a choice. It was needed. He needed to save his friends and his family. Lydia gave him a sad smile and nodded. She mouthed a small goodbye, and he waved at her before turning toward the forest.

Stiles looked at the brunette girl in front of him, and took her hand. "What are we going to do now Allison? How am I supposed to look after my dad...and Scott...and everybody else...?"

Following her into the woods he sighed. "It's ok Stiles, we'll protect them from our end. They're not alone." Allison looked back at Lydia before disappearing in the distance. "They'll never be alone, we do what we do best Stiles...We protect those who cannot protect themselves"

_rest easy, fearless warrior.  
>you can sleep now, you can finally calm your bones.<br>breathe easy, noble savior.  
>only human, still more valiant than us all.<br>nobody ever said that victory came without casualties.  
>they say the good die young, but they never really tell you that they never die alone.<br>We all fall down. Bury a bit our souls six feet under ground.  
>If you die, then we die with you.<em>

_-_The End-

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed that<p> 


End file.
